Generations Come and Gone
by Insane Dragon
Summary: My continuation of the DBZ/GT saga, with some major plot twists. R/R at your own discretion.
1. Generations Come And Gone: Part 1

**Authors Notes:** This fic begins **three** **years** after the events of Episode 63 of DBGT. Since this stems into an A/U from that point, I do not recognize the events ofepisode 64and the GT Special where things flash 100 years into the future. Also, I do not recognize GT as canon to theDragon Ball Saga so I have taken the liberty of changing a few things that might have happened in GT and have excluded/changed them in this fic.

**BTW, **for those of you who thought Gohan was just a tad OOC, I went back and fixed that. As well as Bra's age and a few other important minute details. This IS an A/U, but I'm trying my best to keep the main characters in character.

**Warnings:** Strong Language in Japanese and English. MAJOR tissue alert. 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball GT (unfortunately). This is a work of fiction created for my amusement and anyone else's. No profit will be made from this. 

*******************************************

Generations Come and Gone

# Part One

By Insane Dragon

_ _

_"OTOSSAN!"_ Screamed Trunks looking on in shocked horror as the immense creature sent his father crashing against a mountain wall with a swift flick of its tail.

Trunks froze, it seemed like the days of Majin Buu revisited. Images of his father being battered by the blown up freak played in his mind. 

He had been just a kid then. Cocky and brash, so sure of himself. "Just like your _'Tossan", his mother Bulma would say. To Trunks, then it seemed that no one, nothing compared to his __'Tossan. Not even Goten and Gohan's dead father Son Goku. Sure he'd heard all the stories, so why had Son Goku been killed in the fight against Cell?_

Even after Son Goku's return for the 23rd Tenchki Budokai, in Trunks eyes, his father, Vegeta, the proud prince of the Saiya-jins was the greatest fighter in all the universe.

Though he'd never said the words or heard them in return Trunks loved and respected his father and deep down knew Vegeta felt the same way. He would do anything for the old man. 

When Majin Buu beat and batted his father twenty years earlier he didn't hesitate to step in and help his _'Tossan_ and by Dende he wasn't about to now.

"TRUNKS! BEHIND YOU!"

_"Nani?"_ The sound of his name brought Trunks back to the present. He turned just in time to avoid being swatted like Vegeta had been moments earlier.

"You bastard. I'll destroy you if it's the last thing I do." Trunksscreamed at the Colossal lizard like monster.

In response to Trunks declaration the creature roared loudly, shaking any nearby structures that were left from there foundations. Then it spewed a stream of scorching fire from it's mouth towards him.

Trunks cursed himself for his lax in training over the years. With the little energy he had left he powered up to Super Saiya-jin 2 and blocked the path of breathing fire with a _ki blast. _

It was almost too much for him, as he felt his hands burning. 

_ _

_~Kuso, I won't be able to beat him at this level. If Papa couldn't take this freak down at Super Saiya-jin 4_ _how the hell am I going to beat him at a measly level 2?Shimatta! If only Goten would wake up~_

_ _

*******

_ _

Back on the ground the remaining fighters lay either beaten, unconscious, or nearly dead.

Gohan kneeled beside his younger brother Goten, urging him to wake up from his unconscious state.

_ _

_"Shimatta!"_ Growled Gohan. "Goten, wake up!" Gohan shook him with his left arm. His right hand lay beside his side having suffered sever burns. He started when he heard a faint familiar voice from behind him.

"_O-Otossan…Ojisan…_"

"PAN!" Gohan staggered the few steps to where his daughter struggled to crawl out from beneath the rubble of a demolished store.

Gohan blasted at the remains of concrete and metal that pinned Pan down. Gingerly he pulled her out and held her in his lap. 

A pained moan escaped Pan's dry and cracked slips. Along with numerous broken bones and lacerations, most of Pan's left side blistered and sizzled with third degree burns right down to the bone.

"Oh Panny." Gohan choked at the site of his little girl.

"_O-Otossan_, w-where's _'Jisan?_" Pan asked with much pain.

"Shh Pan. Don't Speak. Save your energy.He just took a nasty blow. He'll wake up soon." Gohan whispered against her clammy, dusty forehead.

"I-I wish _O-Ojisan Goku_ were here," she sputtered. A trail of blood trickled from the corner of her mouth.

"Shh Pan. Don't speak. Save your energy." Gohan murmured. His little girl suffered massive internal bleeding and he felt helpless to save her. He cursed himself for choosing Philosophy over Medicine.

Truth be told, he also wished his father was still around to help fight the latest threat to Chikyuu. 

Three years had passed since Son Goku left with Shenlon, never to return or be heard from again.

_ _

_Otossan why did you leave us? We need you._

A thunderous roar from the creature made Gohan jump. The creature approaching where he, Pan and Goten were.

"_Kuso!_If I move Pan I could hurt her more, but I can't leave Goten alone."

Gohan looked up to see Trunks fending off the monster with all he had. From a distance he saw where Vegeta still lay on the ground after he crashed into the mountain wall.

The monster continued to approach the battered trio just one step away from crushing the unconscious Goten. 

Gohan laid Pan down beside him and staggered to his feet. His right leg was broken. He struggled towards Goten before the creature stepped on him, but he was too late.

"GOTEN!" Screamed Gohan in horror. As the monster casually stepped on his unconscious brother.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Trunks let out a blood curdling scream as he saw his best friend's body disappear beneath the monster's heel. 

Something inside Trunks snapped as he continued to wail in anger and pain. He felt his body contract and expand, felt a new surge of energy and powerthrough out every pore of his being. 

In the back of his mind he realized he had attained the next level with out having to fuse with Goten and he continued to cry out in anguish at the loss of his best friend.

*******

Not too far away in an underground shelter two women sat huddled close in a corner; each holding a small child in their arms. Both women gasped as the walls of the shelter shook violently.

"This is bullshit! We should be out there fighting along side the men!" At the sudden movement of the shelter and the rising sound of her voice the three year old boy that slept in Videl's lap stirred and whimpered.

"Oh Dende. Shh, shh, Gumo-_chan_." Videl cooed as she rocked the small boy back to sleep.

Bra looked down at the much smaller and younger child she held."Such poor things," she said in a sad tone. "To never know their _'Kassan's_." 

"_Hai_." Whispered Videl._ ~Or 'Tossan's_~She thought, but kept the thought to herself not wanting to pain the still grieving Bra.

Videl looked at the young teenager whom three years earlier had been a weak and spoiled rotten adolescent of 12. The Princess of Capsule Corp.The loss of her mother less than a year earlier and the subsequent birth of her sister had forced Bra to mature and grow up much faster than she probably would have liked.

Gumo stirred in Videl's arms again and she gently brushed a wild and thick lock of ebony hair from his face. ~_So much like Goku-san's~_ She thought. Her gentle touch quickly settled the small boy.

"Gohan and I helped Chi-Chi-_san_ as best we could." She said absently. Not really talking to Bra. But the young girl listened on quietly.

"I even took time off from work. I felt so bad for Chi-Chi. I was surprised that she was able to carry Gumo-_chan_ to full term at her age. But it went surprisingly well for her. Gumo was no trouble at all and Chi-Chi recovered from the birth rather quickly. That woman had one hell of a will." Videl chuckled.

"I know she loved Gumo-_chan_, just like she loved Gohan and Goten, but to raise another child with out Goku-_san_ was too much for her I think. I found her body you know. She said she was going to take a warm bath and asked if I would watch over the baby for a little while. 

An hour later I went upstairs to feed Gumo his bottle. I noticed water running from beneath the bathroom door."

Bra held back a sob, knowing what was coming next. 

Videl continued her story. Somewhat detached. Her eyes unfocused and distant as they stared at nothing.

"I opened the door. The room had filled with water up to my knees. Chi-Chi lay in the tub, floating, lifeless, dead. Yet, she seemed… so at peace. 

I cleaned up the mess before Gohan and Goten returned from work. I didn't know how I was going to tell Gohan and Goten that their strong mother had given up and taken her own life.

So I called a friend of mine at the station and told to him that I needed to report an accidental death."

Both women sobbed openly now. 

"I called Gohan at his office at the University and told him that Chi-Chi had had an accident. He called Goten at his work. When they arrived the coroner, another friend of mine, explained to them that Chi-Chi had slipped in the tub and had subsequently drowned.

"Poor Goten was inconsolable. Gohan kept himself together pretty well. He kept looking at me though. I think he knew. Somehow he knew what had really happened butdidn't question or probe for more details, choosing to leave the matter as it was. 

Goten on the other hand was very angry with me for a while. He didn't exactly blame me for Chi-Chi's death, but he felt that I should have paid more attention to his _'Kassan_."

And that was that. Neither woman said anything for a long while.

"_'Kassan_…" spoke Bra after a while, somewhat hesitant. 

The Briefs and Son's had parted ways after the Evil Shenlon encounter and Goku's departure. The news of Bulma Brief's death was known world wide. Less than a year ago, at the age of 54 Bulma had died giving birth to her third child. A little girl named Sarada.

Videl could tell that the subject of her deceased mother was still a raw subject for Bra.

"You don't have to talk about it-"

"No Videl_-san_, I'm all right. It's just that…I still miss her so much." Bra choked back a sob.

She looked down at her sleeping sister, teary-eyed. She lowered her head and planted a soft kiss on the child's smooth forehead.

"I hated her you know." She said softly, still looking down at Sarada. 

"I blamed her for _'Kassan's_ death. So did Trunks. But I think he was more angry with _'Kassan_ for getting pregnant again then he was at Sarada.

"I remember the day _'Kassan_ and _'Tossan_ told us about the baby. Trunks was furious. He stormed out of the kitchen. I didn't say anything, just kept eating my breakfast, pretending I hadn't heard.

"I had expected _'Tossan_ to throw a fit, but he stood by _'Kassan_. She was determined to have this baby. I realize now that it had been pretty deliberate on both their parts."

"Sarada? Is that a Saiya-"

"Yes," Bra interjected gently. "Mama wanted the new baby to have a Saiya-jin name. A royal name. _'Tossan_ was so pleased.

"You wouldn't believe it, but Papa did everything for Sarada. You should've seen him try to change and feed her." Bra giggled.

Videl chuckled at the mental image of the proud Saiya-jin prince cursing up a storm as he bottle fed the tiny infant in his strong arms.

"But he did. He was so gentle and careful with her." Bra lightly fingered her sisters faint widow's peak. Like Vegeta's, but not as profound.

"He could have forced me or Trunks to help more, but he didn't bother us. Didn't even threaten us. Trunks busied himself with running the company and I continued on with my frivolities."

"What changed your mind?" Asked Videl quietly.

Bra shifted Sarada in her arms. "_'Kassan_ did."

"_Nani_?"

**BEGIN INTERLUDE**

_ _

_ _

_"PAPA!" Yelled Bra from the _ki_tchen. "The baby is crying again. PAPA!_

_ _

_"Damned brat," growled Bra as she slammed the refrigerator door shut nearly tearing it off from the hinges._

_ _

_She marched out the _ki_tchen towards the stairs that led to the second level of the mansion._

_ _

_"PAPA, 'TOSSAN," she yelled up the stairs. The only response she got was more of Sarada's screeching wails._

_ _

_Ticked off beyond belief, Bra stormed up the stairs. As she passed her parents bedroom she heard the shower running._

_ _

_"Well that explains that," she muttered._

_ _

_"Guess I should go check in on the brat before she sets off the alarm system or something._

_ _

_"All right all ready," Bra yelled as she burst into the nursery. "What is it brat. Hungry? You wet your self-" Bra stopped her ranting as she approached the crib and got a good look at Sarada for the first time since the baby had been born.._

_ _

_"Oh my…" She said in an awed whisper. "You…you look exactly like Papa."_

_ _

_Sarada stopped crying as she looked up at the approaching figure with curious eyes. The infants face was the spitting image of Vegeta. Coal black angular shaped eyes blinked up at Bra. A faint widows peak, not as deep as Vegeta's traced her forehead, just a mini triangle of hair really._

_ _

_"Well, almost like Papa." She mused. Unlike Vegeta's raven flamed hair, Sarada's was flat and straight. Much like the rest of the Brief's clan._

_ _

_After a moment of eying one another, Sarada's lip began to tremble and she let a piercing scream as she resumed her crying. _

_ _

_Bra rolled her eyes in frustration, the momenthaving passed._

_ _

_"What do you want?!" She yelled in exasperation at the baby.She looked around the room thennoticed a purple cat shaped rattle on the floor and hastily snatched it up._

_ _

_At the site of the rattle Sarada quieted and gurgled, flailing her pudgy arms excitedly. _

_ _

_"Is this what your ma_ki_ng such a fuss about?" Growled Bra incredulously._

_ _

_She started to hand the plastic rattle to Sarada's little hand, but paused when she noticed something on the head of the toy._

_ _

_"What the- This looks like a decapsulizer." Murmured Bra intrigued._

_ _

_Sarada began to whimper at the loss of the toy._

_ _

_Bra ignored her sister and inspected the rattle a little more closely. She pushed the small button and gasped as it hum and billowed out smoke. She let go of it, expecting it to fall, but the contraption stayed afloat in mid air._

_ _

_Sarada's whimpers subsided as she stared at the now suspended toy as it began to glow as a projection of some sort lit the room._

_ _

_A moment later Bulma's form appeared. Bra gasped in surprise. Sarada squealed and gurgled at the image of Bulma._

_ _

_"'K-Kassan?!" Bra stared openmouthed at the projected image of her mother. It almost seemed to look back at her._

_ _

_"Trunks, Bra... if either of you have found this, then I have passed on and your little sister survived." Bulma paused for a moment before continuing._

_ _

_"Trunks-kun, Bra-kun, I know that you're both very upset with me for going along with this pregnancy. But please, try and understand that your father and I both wanted this."_

_ _

_Bra's eyes began to water as emotion took over her._

_ _

_"I'm an old woman," continued the projection. "I'm well over my prime for child bearing. I don't expect to survive this birth, but the Gods have willed it for me to have another child._

_ _

_"My passing will be hard on your 'Tossan. Though he may not show it, he loves you both very much and he will need your support during this time," Bulma's voice cracked just a little._

_ _

_"I can imagine how angry and hurt the two of youmust feel, but please, don't take it out on your baby sister, or your father._

_ _

_"Please, even if you don't feel like it, take care of your Saradaand Vegeta. They're going to need you as you will them._

_ _

_Take care of each other and never forget me. Tell your sister about her beautiful, adventurous and intelligent mother," Bulma winked her trademark wink. _

_ _

_Bra's lips curled into a brief smile._

_ _

_ _

_"Goodbye my children, my babies. I love you all so much," and the projection ended._

_ _

_Bra caught the rattle before it fell into the crib and handed the toy to the eagerly awaiting Sarada._

_ _

_"'Kassan…" Bra said in a choked whisper. "'Kassan, I miss you so much."_

_ _

_Bra felt a strong hand on her shoulder and instinctively turned into her father's waiting, comfortingarms._

_ _

_Vegeta held his eldest daughter close as she sobbed and shook against him. Finally allowing herself to grievethe loss of her mother._

## 

## END INTERLUDE

Videl sobbed quietly as Bra finished her story. "I-I take it Trunks came around as well." She choked out. A feeble attempt at lightening the mood.

"Yeah, he did." Bra sobbed and laughed.

All of a sudden the small shelter shook with such a force that parts of the walls caved in. 

"_Nande yo_?" Cried Bra as she hugged a now squealing Sarada closer to her.

"_Shimatta_…" Said Videl through clenched teeth. "The monster's right over us!"

"Oh no! _'Tossan_, _Niichan_…oh Dende please let them be all right."

"Bra, we can't stay here. The shelter is going to cave in on us." Cried Videl. "We have to find another place to hide out with the children. Come on!"

Videl grabbed Bra's arm pulling her to her feet. They climbed the pipe ladder up to the surface. When she reached the top Videl handed Gumo to Bra.

"Hold on to him while I check to see if things are clear."

"_Hai_."

Videl cautiously pushed the man hole up and peered out. She eyed the beast who was several yards away. Trunks was busy distracting it up in the air. She vaguely noted that he had transformed to another level of Super-Saiya-jin. It looked like level 3. And wondered what had brought about the change.

She looked around some more and spotted Gohan crouched near some rubble. "Gohan-_chan_," she whispered with excitement and relief.

"Bra, can you fly?" Videl asked looking down at Bra.

Bra shook her head no, her expression a bit embarrassed. "Iie, Videl-_san_. I never bothered to learn how."

"That's ok Bra. I see your _'__Niichan_and Gohan. I think they can distract the monster long enough so that we can make a run for it. Come on Bra."

Videl quickly climbed out of the shelter. Once she was top side she reached down for the children, settling them on the ground beside her then helped Bra up.

Each woman grabbed they're respective kin and ran for cover. The monster turned it's head and noticed the two scurrying figures. Roaring, it moved to follow the two women.

Trunks looked at where the creature headed. "_KUSO_! GOHAN!" Yelled Trunks. "The monster is going after Bra and Videl!"

Gohan, still in shock from Goten's ill fate, looked up at the shouting Trunks. Trunks flew down to him. 

"Trunks, you've gone to level 3." Gohan noted absently. 

"Gohan, snap out of it. The monster is going after your wife and my sister damn it!"

Gohan shook his head, clarity sinking in. ~_Videl?_ _But she was at the shelter with Bra and the _ki_ds~_ He turned to look, sure enough the monster slowly made it's way to the two running females.

"Videl-_chan_," Gohan whispered. "VIDEL!" He staggered to his feet once again, and began to power up… 

~Oh _Shimatta_!~ Thought Trunks. ~He needs to calm down before he blows us all up…~

Trunks helped the warrior, by pulling him up with him flying to where the creature stalked Videl and Bra.

"Gohan, please try and clam your self _otoko_," Trunks implored the older Saiya-jin as he kept an eye on his sisters on the ground.

Trunks looked on in horror as his little sister tripped and fell, little Sarada falling from her arms. 

"Bra! Sarada!" He screamed.

Videl paused to help the fallen girl. 

"_Iie_ Videl-san! Get away from here!" 

"Don't be silly Bra-_chan_!" Videl pulled the girl to her feet.

"Sarada. Videl, I have to find her! I dropped her when I tripped."

"I'll look for her. Here take Gumo-_chan_, find shelter. Hurry Bra!"

"_H-Hai_." Bra ran with the three year old, limping slightly. Her left ankle felt sore and her jeans were torn and bloody just below her right knee.

Videl frantically searched for the small infant amongst the rubble. ~_Where could that baby have fallen too_~ She wondered worriedly. __

In her preoccupied state, Videl failed to notice the earth shaking around her.

"VIDEL! LOOK OUT!" Screamed Gohan. 

"_Nani_? Gohan?" Everything shadowed around her, she turned to see the creature looming over her. In one breath of a moment all that remained of Videl were ashes.

Bra turned around when she heard Gohan's voice. "Videl-_chan_, _Iie_. _IIE_!" She screamed in horror as the monster breathed fire down on the helpless Videl. 

"Videl…" Gohan choked against Trunks. He cocked his head to the sky and released a heart wrenching cry of anguish. "VIDELLLLLLLLLL!" The earth began to shake with Gohan's power surge.

"BRA! RUN DAMN IT! Get the Fuck out of here NOW!" Trunks screamed at sister as he tried to control Gohan. Bra quickly turned and ran off with the screaming toddler in her arms.

Moments later, a sudden explosion sent the running girl sailing across the sky several yards, knocking her unconscious as she hit the ground. 

*******

"'PAPA!" yelled Trunks with a mixture of sadness and elation as he felt his father's approaching _ki_. "You're alive!"

"Of course I'm alive brat." Growled Vegeta. "It's going to take more than a mere overgrown lizard to defeat the all mighty Prince of the Saiya-jin's."

"Vegeta-_san_," choked Gohan having calm somewhat. 

"You two, get your asses out of my way now. I'm going to finish this _kuso_ off for good!"

"But _'Tossan_-"

"I said NOW brat. Take Kakaroto's sniveling off spring with you, find your sisters and take cover."

"_'Tossan..._," Trunks was beyond pride or caring as bitter tears streaked his face.

Vegeta clenched his teeth in frustration. "_Kuso_," he spat. "what the hell does it matter now?" He hastily pulled his son in a tight embrace. "I love you brat. I'm proud that you're my son. Take care of your sisters and never forget your heritage. Do you hear me boy?" Vegeta shook the crying young man.

"I asked you a question brat."

"_H-Hai_ P-Papa."

"Well, then. Now get the fuck away from here."

Trunks gave his father one last squeeze and whispered, "I love you old man," then flew off with Gohan in search of his sisters.

Vegeta smirked as he watched his son disappear in to the distance. 

"Now it's just you and me you fucking _bakayaro_."

The monster roared and howled, lashing out at Saiya-jin. Vegeta gathered all his energy concentrating it all into the center of his being. A myriad of images flashed through his mind.

His brief child hood on Vegetasei, his days with Freeza, when he first came to earth, his first death on Namek-sei. His resurrection and return to earth. Bulma's invitation to stay at Capsule Corporation. His son, both present and future. The Androids, Cell, Kakaroto's death, Bulma again, Kakaroto's return. The 23rd Tenchki Budokai, Babi Dee, Majin Buu, his second death, as well as Bulma's and Trunks deaths. His second resurrection, the birth of his first daughter Bra, Babi, Super Android 17, Kakaroto's departure. And finally Bulma's last death as she struggled to push out they third child. Sarada. His Legacy.

"I'll see you again, Bulma, _onna_, my mate, my love, and our children."

With those last words Vegeta unleashed all the power he had in him and the earth began to shake all around him.

### 

### End Part One

************************************ *****

**End Notes: **So what do folks think? Please no flames. My fragile ego can't handle it, however, any CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is welcomed!

All comments to [insane_dragon00@hotmail.com][1]

   [1]: mailto:insane_dragon00@hotmail.com



	2. Generations Come And Gone: Part 2

**Authors Note:** I meant for this part to be longer, but a lot of you all ready know what happened with that! Anyhow, not too many changes with this part. Thanks again to Shin and Vegetababe for betaing.

**Disclaimer: **Is my last name Toriyama? Do I work for Funi**sucky**mation, Viz Comics, or any other sorry American excuse for a DBZ distributor? Apparently not, so please don't sue. I'm in enough debt as it is! This is a work of fanfiction created for fan entertainment.

**Warnings:** Except for some mentioning and reference to some DBGT events back in Part One, this is very much an A/U fic. Expect some OOC'ness and deliberate exclusion of certain characters. Read at your own discretion and enjoy! 

************************************

Generations Come and Gone

Part Two

By Insane Dragon

"Ugh…_nanda?_" Trunks groaned and mumbled as he stirred from where he lay on the ground. He yelped as something dug into his ribs. "_Nani…?_" Trunks shifted his weight and saw the cause of his discomfort.

"Trunks…get off…you're crushing me you _bak_a," coughed and grumbled Bra.

"_Gomen nasai _sis." Trunks lifted the rest of his weight off of his sister. "Are you all right?" He asked with concern as he helped her to her feet.

"_Hai._ I'm all right Trunks. Just a little banged up---SARADA!" Bra cried frantically clutching Trunks shirt. "Oh no Trunks I dropped Sarada-_chan_ and Gumo-_chan_! We have to find them! They're just babies- "

~Sarada, oh no!~

"Bra calm down. We'll find Sarada and Gumo don't worry. Besides, they're half Saiya-jin." His words were confident, but inside something in his soul clenched as he recalled his father's last words to him. _Take care of your sisters. _"I won't fail you." He murmured absently.

"_Nani_? Fail? Fail whom Trunks? What are you blubbering about we need to find Sarada." 

Trunks looked intently at Bra. ~_I have to tell her. No point in putting it off~ _"Bra, there's something you need to know."

Bra didn't like the sound of her brother's voice, serious and ominous and sad. The expression on his face didn't help either. "W-what's wrong?" She asked, not sure if she really wanted to know. She'd had enough of death and tragedy for one lifetime. After losing her mother and watching Videl become incinerated, Bra wasn't sure if she could take anymore.

"_Otossan's_ dead."

Bra didn't say anything, didn't so much as blink. She stood motionless; her fingers still holding their firm grip on the collar of Trunks tattered shirt.

Trunks swallowed nervously. He didn't know what to think of Bra's _silence_. He'd at least expected her to go into hysterics. Was the shock that great? Trunks carefully reached out a hand to smooth back a lock of his sister's blue hair. ~_So much like moms~_ he thought.

"Bra…?" When she didn't respond he continued to soothingly stroke her back and shoulders. _This is definitely not good._ "Bra---"

"_O- otossan's_…dead?" Bra finally spoke, a breath of a whisper.

"_Hai_."

Bra bit her lip in attempt to hold back the sobs that threatened to over take her. Her _Otossan_ was dead. It couldn't be. Not her _'Tossan_. He was indestructible.

"H-how Trunks?" She asked with a strangled cry. "Tell me how."

"He…he sacrificed himself Bra." Trunks said in that soft gentle voice of his.

"Papa…" she whispered tremulously, looking into Trunks eyes. "PAPA! _IIE! IIE!_" Bra screamed and sobbed clinging more tightly to Trunks. "_Iie_! It's not fair. It's not fair…" she cried burying her head against his chest. "It's not fair…"

Trunks held his sister in a tight embrace, stroking her back; they stood that way for a long moment. It was just them now and baby Sarada. 

The last of the royal line of Vegeta. 

"It's ok," Trunks sobbed against her shoulder. "It's ok '_Neechan_. I'll take care of you. I' will protect you and Sarada. I promised Papa."

Lost in their grief, neither Trunks nor Bra noticed Gohan watching them sadly as he grieved the loss of his own family alone.

*******

The little boy sniffled and rubbed at his eyes. He was scared and alone. He didn't like being alone. He wanted his '_Basan_ and '_Niichan_.

Gumo stood up on wobbly legs and looked around. There were a lot of things on the ground. They made him trip when he walked.

He wanted to cry again. There wasn't anyone around. Gumo sniffled again, his bottom lip trembling.

"WAAAAAAA!" 

What was that? It sounded like crying. Gumo stood quietly, listening for the crying. "WAAAAAA!" It sounded close. Gumo's face brightened. Could it be? Was it the baby that the strange blue haired girl was holding when they were hiding from the big monster?

Gumo moved as fast as his pudgy legs could carry him through the rubble in search of the wailing noise.

He climbed over what seemed like huge mountains and valleys to his short perception. He could here the crying but couldn't see who or what with all the dust and rocks. After a long time of searching with out much success, Gumo sat down dejectedly. He could still hear the crying. His bottom lip trembled again. He felt sad for the person/thing crying and he felt sad because he didn't want to be alone.

Gumo curled himself into a little ball, hugging his little knees against his chest. He sobbed and sniffled. Hot tears running down his all ready puffy cheeks. "I want '_Basan_." He hiccupped in his soft baby voice and fell asleep.

*******

"Gohan-_san!_" said Trunks as he noticed him over Bra's shoulder. "Are you all right?"

Gohan sat on the ground. His badly fractured leg lay stretched out in front of him. His good leg was raised, bent at the knee. He rested his forehead against it. 

"G-Gohan-_san_?" Trunks asked tentatively.

Gohan finally looked up. His face was flushed beneath the dirt and grime and the blood. But what impressed Trunks was the look of complete anguish and utter hopelessness on Gohan's features. Even his posture seemed defeated as his shoulders were slumped and his arms lay limp on his sides.

"They're gone." Gohan said softly. "Goten, Pan, V-Videl…they're all dead. I have no one now---" 

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!"

"B-Bra!" Sputtered Trunks in complete shock and surprise.

"_Iie_! I can't believe what I'm hearing. I can't believe the words that are coming out of your mouth." Bra spat as she stalked over to where Gohan sat on the ground. "I can't believe that you, Son Gohan, are wallowing in self pity."

"Bra, maybe it's best if we--" 

"No Trunks." She turned to look at her brother. "He needs to snap out of this stupor now. We have lost many loved ones today." She turned to look back at Gohan. "But not all." She turned her attention back to Gohan. "Sarada and Gumo are still alive." Bra grabbed what was left of Gohan's tattered collar and shook him violently as she continued to berate him through clenched teeth. 

"Your _ototosan_ is out there amongst what's left of _Dende_ forsaken _Nihon_ and he's needing you right now Gohan. So don't give me this shit about you not having anybody. Do you hear me?"

"_H-Hai_." Was all he was able to choke out before the dam of tears broke and he buried his face against her shoulder. 

Bra gasped in surprise, but allowed him the solace he sought and needed against her. She looked to see Trunks step up beside them. He gave her a wan smile as he placed a sympathetic hand on Gohan's shoulder.

*******

Gumo sucked his little thumb as he slept. More out of hunger than comfort really. He also whimpered and shivered. Not so much from cold, but from fear, as he dreamed of fire breathing monsters and crying babies. 

He was in his '_Basan's_ arms. She clutched him tightly to her as she ran and ran. Over her shoulder he could see the blue haired girl with the baby. She ran too. The monster was so close. Gumo looked up at in fear and fascination and looked right into its red and angry eyes and he shivered, burying his head against his '_Basan's_ shoulder. 

All of sudden he was being shoved into someone else's arm, the blue haired girl. He didn't want to be with her! He wanted his '_Basan_. Gumo started crying. He cried harder when the girl tried to shush him. And then he was falling…

THUMP

Gumo groaned, his eyes fluttering open. He had fallen. He had rolled over the edge of the debris pile he had been sleeping on.This was more than any three year old should endure. Once again his bottom lip trembled and then he saw her.

Gumo blinked, once, twice. Was it real? Could it be? The shade of yellow looked familiar and he thought…he thought he could hear steady breathing. With a small sound of surprise he quickly scurried to his hands and knees and crawled over to the hidden alcove just below the pile he'd been laying on.

As Gumo scooted closer the yellow material became more and more visible and the breathing more clearer. 

It _WAS _the baby! The baby that the blue haired girl, Bra, he thought he remembered his Okassan say, had been holding. 

"Baby!" He squealed happily.He'd found the baby! He wasn't alone anymore! And neither was the baby.

*******

"There, that should do it." Said Trunks tying the last knot to Gohan's makeshift splint. "I can help you--"

"_Iie_…uh… _domo_ _arigato_…Trunks." Gohan interjected. "I think I can manage for the moment. I can hover above ground at least." He smiled wanly.

"_Hai_," nodded Trunks in understanding. "Bra, are you ready?" He turned and called to his sister.

Bra stood a few feet away, lost in thought it seemed. Probably still processing the events of the past few days, he wondered watching his sister thoughtfully. He shook his head in disbelief, still unable to take in the realization himself that the loss and destruction that plagued his family and half of _Nihon_ had happened in five days.

The creature had come out of nowhere really. Mariners fishing in the Inland Sea further south on the eastern side of the main island were the first to spot the monster. They watched in awe and terror as the creature emerged from the water not far from the coast of _Hiroshima_, it's first stomping ground.

The monster, whom the natives had dubbed 'Godzilla' because of it's reptilian features and immense size, quickly set about wreaking havoc and destruction on the southern part of _Honshu_, making it's way north. Military forces had little success in containing the creature. Adding to the problem was the inability for citizens in the northern regions to be warned in time to evacuate, many lines of communication having been destroyed by the creature.

Though very powerful in strength, it possessed no _ki_. By the time the remaining Z Senshi still residing in _Nihon_ had gotten wind of'Godzilla's, presence, half of the main island lay in burned ruins. 

It puzzled the Vegeta and the other Saiya-jin warriors greatly. A monster with no _ki_, only mere brute strength that was virtually unstoppable, it was almost mocking really. Sloth like in movement, but deadly nonetheless, it's fire-breathing ability it's most powerful weapon.

Where it had come from and why was a mystery. Was it a result of evolution? Was it alien? It was too soon to guess and until rebuilding began, the answers would have to wait.

For now, at least, the threat was over.

*******

"Hey!" Giggled Gumo in his baby voice as Sarada grabbed at one of the shiny buckles of his red overalls and pulled. "You're strong!" He told her. Sarada replied with a mostly gummy smile, two small teeth poked from her bottom jaw. 

Though hungry and in need of a diaper change, baby Sarada seemed to forget her discomfort now that she was no longer alone. Gumo didn't seem to mind either.

Sarada pulled and tugged Gumo's jumpsuit strap for a little longer before losing interest as a hunger pangs set in again. Her little faced wrinkled up, as she was about to wail her frustration. Gumo looked on worriedly. He could tell the baby was about to cry and didn't want her to, partly because it made him sad and partly because it hurt his ears.

Gumo's eyes widened in panic as Sarada opened her mouth; however, before she made any noise he stuck a finger in her mouth and instinctively Sarada began to suck on it. Gumo smiled in relief and sat back comfortably again and just watched her as she sucked on his little finger.

He yawned loudly and rubbed his eyes with his free hand. He was sleepy again. He watched Sarada a little longer before he finally dozed off beside her, his little finger still in her mouth. Neither child stirred as the woman approached the two sleeping figures and snatched Sarada up into her arms.

### 

### End Part Two

*******************************************

**End Notes****:**Not too many changes in this one, but I'm a stickler when it comes to proof reading. I didn't mean for this to be a Godzilla/DBZ crossover necessarily, but I'll put a disclaimer about that at the end of the following chapters.

Questions/Comments (No flames please) to [insane_dragon00@hotmail.com][1]

Please R/R^_^

** **

**Second Disclaimer**: I do not own or create the name Godzilla. Someone else does. Please don't sue!

_____________________________________

Japanese Terms **Taken from Barron's: Japanese At A Glance, 3rd ed., 1998 and Nihongo: Japanese Language **[http://www.trussel.com/f_nih.htm][2]****

Okassan (Okassan): Mother

Otossan('Tossan): Father

Oniichan ('Niichan): Brother

Oneechan ('Neechan): Sister

Obassan ('Basan):

Ototo san: Younger Brother

Imoto: Younger Sister (your own)

Hai: Yes

Iie: No

Nihon: Japan

Honshu: Main Island of Japanese Archipelago

Hiroshima: City in Japan (read up on WWII ^.^)

Arigato (Domo): Thank you (very much)

Gomen nasai: I'm very sorry

Nanda: What?

Shimata: Darn, damn

Kuso: Shit; bullshit

Baka: Idiot

   [1]: mailto:insane_dragon00@hotmail.com
   [2]: http://www.trussel.com/f_nih.htm



	3. Generations Come And Gone: Part 3

**Author's Notes:** Ah, more DRAMA. Don't you just love it? ^.^ I hate to give anything away, so I'll just let you folks read. 

Again, thanks to Shin (my too kind Beta ^. ^). Nora J. and Lisalu they're wonderful writing set a standard that I could only hope to achieve and lastly, Vegetababe. The FIRST person to review BOTH Part One and Part Two of Generations and show such an enthusiasm for this story that I can't possibly let her down (She left THREE reviews of part one! That's very flattering) this one goes out to you girl! ^.^ And thanks again to all of you who read and reviewed! 

**Warnings:**Minor tissue alert. 

** **

**Disclaimer:** Need I go through this again? I don't own them. Please, don't sue. Just a poor lowly college student in MAJOR debt getting her kicks out of some writing.

****************************************

# 

# Generations Come and Gone

Part Three

## By Insane Dragon

"I think I can feel Gumo's _ki_ over that way," said Trunks. 

"_Hai_," said Gohan. "Gumo is a lot like me when I was his age. His _ki_ is barely perceptible unless it's triggered my intense emotion."

"I wonder why he didn't react when the monster…killed Videl," wondered Bra out loud from her perch on her brother's back. "I---I'm not sure, but I think he might have seen what happened to Videl-_san_."

"Possibly," said Gohan. "But the trauma may have been to much for him to process or even react. He barely turned three a couple of months ago. He's still so innocent. Videl and I didn't want him to grow up the way Goten and I did. Always battling, always on guard.

Gohan laughed bitterly. "I now understand what '_Kasan_ went through all those years worrying over me, over Goten, and especially '_Tosan_."

~I understand 'Kasan. I'm sorry. I'm sorry we were never considerate of your feelings, that we took your love for granted. Please forgive me. Forgive us~

"Maybe so," said Trunks quietly. "But you can't deny him his inheritance."

Bra looked down at her brother curiously, one eyebrow cocked. 

Gohan mulled over Trunks statement for a moment. The younger demi-Saiya-jin did have a point. Though Goku had tried to deny his true origin after the initial arrival of the Saiya-jin's, he had come to reconcile both his Chikyuuan and Saiya-jin heritage. He embraced his awesome Saiya-jin power and used it to defend Chikyuu for all he was worth.

But for all his good intentions, he never put the same effort towards his family. Oh, there was no doubt about his love for them, but over the years Gohan, as he became older, began to question some of his fathers decisions concerning his family.

No. He wouldn't deny Gumo the Son Saiya-jin legacy, but he would definitely go about it much differently.

"Hai," Gohan said, keeping his eyes straight ahead. "Sa, ikimasho," and increased his speed just a little more. 

******

"'Basan…iie…" murmured Gumo as he tossed and fidgeted in his sleep. One little fist hit the ground beside him and he suddenly jerked awake. "'Bochan…?" Wide eyes stared in horror and disbelief at the empty space beside him.

Gumo scrambled to his knees, feeling the ground all around him. "'Bochan…?" But she had been there right beside him before. Where could she have gone? She couldn't walk. The little boys eyes welled up with tears, lip trembling and he could no longer hold back the sobs and whimpers that wracked him.

Soon his vision blurred and he gave up on turning over the surrounding debris in search of the baby. 

He was alone again.

Curling himself into a little ball on the ground Gumo cried his little heart out. "I---I want 'Bochan. Where 'Bochan go?" He hiccupped. 

"I WANT 'Bochan!" He yelled out loud, a faint glow suddenly emanating around his small form.

"I WANT 'Bochan! 'Bochan! I WANT 'Bochan! AND…AND (hiccup) 'NIICHAN (hiccup) AND 'BASAN!!" The louder he yelled the brighter the glow around him became. 

Gumo began to pound his fists and kick his feet against the ground, not realizing that he caused the earth to shake violently, dust billowing like a cloud all around enclosing him.

*******

Startled, the woman almost dropped Sarada from her arms. "Iie…the monster must have returned! And I left that little boy all alone. What have I done?" She sobbed clutching Sarada closer to her bosom. "But I couldn't leave this poor helpless akanbochan…" She looked down at Sarada who slept fitfully amongst her warm fresh blankets.

"I didn't mean to leave your little 'Niichan precious one." The woman whispered against Sarada's forehead, planting a soft kiss. "Please, forgive me?"

And she resumed her journey northward towards the northern mountains of Honshu.

*******

"Did you feel that Gohan?" Gasped Trunks. "That couldn't possibly be---"

"It's Gumo! We must hurry. He can't control his power." Cried Gohan.

"Hang on sis!" Yelled Trunks over his shoulder. 

"Nani? EEEEEKKKKKK!!" Yelped Bra, grabbing on to Trunks shoulders more tightly. I definitely need to learn how to fly.

*******

"WAAAAAAAAAAA!! 'BASAAANNN!!! 'NIICHAAANNN!!! 'BOCHAAANNN!!!" 

"Oh my!" Exclaimed Bra. "Trunks. Gohan. Look! That cloud of smoke…"

"Hai Bra. That's Gumo all right." Shouted Trunks and sped up towards the haze of debris that the boy created. 

Another power surge and a faint golden glow made him gasp. "Gohan! Gumo---he's gone Super Saiya-jin! But he's only three years old!" Exclaimed Trunks in complete awe.

"He's just a little boy," cried Bra. "Surely he wouldn't be able to handle such an increase in power for the first time."

"NO, he wouldn't," said Gohan through clenched teeth. "I have to help him control his ki before he…he…shimatta…not like this…not now." Gohan what little energy he had on reserve and powered up.

"GUMO! I'm coming little brother!"

"Gohan wait!" Trunks flew after him.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! WAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" Gumo cried, continuing to pound the ground into a pulp all around him not noticing Gohan approach.

"GUMO! GUMO! It's 'Niichan," Gohan made a grab for the flailing boy through the heavy smoke. "Hey…hey…calm down little bro. I'm here," Gohan spoke in soothing tones, "It's your 'Niichan Gumo. I'm here now."

"N-n-niichan?" Gumo said with quavering lips finally quieting his screams and shouts. "G-Gohan?" He hiccupped, biting his lip. "GOHAN!" Gumo yelled excitedly and with relief throwing himself against Gohan wrapping short pudgy arms around his neck in a choking lock.

Not caring and able to withstand the boy's hold around him, Gohan hugged his little brother tightly against him. He thanked Dende that his baby brother was spared from this awful tragedy. 

Gohan couldn't seem to get enough of Gumo's warmth and smell and buried his face in his brothers thick unruly hair. "I'll never let anything happen to you again Gumo," Gohan murmured against the ebony locks. 

In response Gumo tightened his hold even more around his brother's neck. He was safe now. As long as his 'Niichan was around everything would be all right.

"Gohan, thank Dende, you didn't have to transfer any ki to help him power down," said Trunks landing softly beside the embracing pair.

"Yes, thank Dende." Whispered Bra in agreement. Looking on at the finally reunited brothers. Though relieved that the little boy had finally been found and was now safe in his brother's arms, Bra couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy and hated herself for it.

She was happy for Gumo and Gohan. Truly she was, but where was Sarada? Her baby sister was now her main concern. Barley seven months old, Saiya-jin or not, she was still vulnerable and helpless.

"Trunks," Bra tugged at her brother's arm. "Can you feel Sarada's ki?" She looked at him hopefully. "I mean if Gumo had a ki, surely Sarada would have one, right? That would enable us to locate her amongst this mess…wouldn't it?" 

Trunks swallowed hard. "Um, well, yes…" Bra's blue eyes brightened even more and her lips spread in a wide smile.

"So! What are you waiting for Trunks? We can find Sarada like we did Gumo-chan!"

"……"

"Trunks?" Bra's smile shrank a few notches and fresh tears threatened once again. "Trunks? W-what's wrong?"

He hated to disappoint his sister, but the sad truth was he couldn't feel Sarada's small ki. He had before his father's…before the explosion. Afterwards, out of habit really, he made an automatic check for Sarada's and Bra's ki's and even Vegeta's. 

Trunks had known that his father was gone, though remnants of his energy were still in the air. Bra's much smaller ki was strong, considering her minor injuries. However, Sarada…there seemed to be something odd about Sarada's ki. 

His baby sister had been born with a strong level of energy, but it dwindled soon after her birth. Trunks had attributed the death of Bulma as a type of shock to the infant. 

Trunks was certainly no expert, but he was well aware of the importance of bonding between infant and mother, which was evident in his own relationship with his mother and was glad that his father had realized this after Sarada had been born. 

"Trunks---"

"Bra," Trunks sighed. "I haven't been able to feel Sarada's ki since before the explosion. "But," he persisted before she could interrupt. "That doesn't mean that she's hurt or dead Bra. Sarada's ki has always been…well, irregular, for lack of a better word. She's alive. I know it. We'll find her Bra. I promise."

"H-hai." She sobbed. "I just want to go home. I want us to find Sarada and just move on…"

"I know Bra. I know." He whispered against her forehead hugging her close. 

"So what now? I know we still have to find the other's, but we need to find Sarada as soon as possible."

"Gumo and I will be fine. You two go and look for Sarada," insisted Gohan quietly.

"But Gohan…"

"It's all right Trunks. The sooner you look for Sarada, the sooner you'll find her." He persisted.

"Gohan, I appreciate your concern, but you're in no condition to care for Gumo and yourself, as well as gathering up the others at this moment." Reasoned Bra.

"Kuso, what are we going to do?" Trunks spat, completely confounded by their situation.

Bra's eyes brightened with an idea. "I have a suggestion!" Bra said eagerly. "Gohan," she turned to the older demi-Saiya-jin. "We have a regeneration tank back at Cap Corp. The place didn't suffer too much damage. Papa did a good job of luring the monster away. Trunks could in search of Sarada while you rest up for little bit in the tank. I'll keep an eye on Gumo for you in the mean time. The little guy could use some attention. Afterwards, Trunks and I can help you find Pan, Goten, and Videl."

Gohan thought about it. He hated to delay his business, but she made a valid point. He was in no condition to do all that by himself. Let alone with poor Gumo clinging on to him for dear life. The poor boy didn't want to seem to ever let go of Gohan.

"Hai. You are right Bra-chan." He conceded."I'll do as you suggest."

"Great." Bra smiled widely then turned to her brother. "Trunks please hurry and find Sarada as quickly as you can!"

Grateful to see his sister functioning under the circumstances with a quick nod he left the trio and flew off in search of his baby sister.

******

"So where are you headed exactly?" 

"Nagano."

"Nagano? Don't know too many folks that travel there this time of year."

The woman smiled politely not really in a mood to make conversation, but obliged the man anyway. After all, he had been kind enough to give her and the baby a lift as far North as he was going. "I grew up there. My family ran a ski resort, but my Otosan sold it to a North American businessman many years ago. But we still have a winter cabin up in the mountains that my father bequeathed to me after he died."

The man nodded.

"Is that your baby?" He gestured towards the bundle in the woman's arms. 

"She is now." Replied the woman, snuggling the freshly cleaned and fed Sarada closer to her bosom.

The man cocked a brow.

"I adopted her today," was all the woman said for explanation.

"An orphan from the disaster down in the southern region?"

"Hai."

"She's cute."

"Hai." The woman smiled in agreement lightly stroking the soft whips of hair along the little girl's forehead with a finger.

"By the way, my name is Nidai." Offered the driver.

"I'm Hiriashi. Hiriahsi Hakikko." She smiled. 

They drove over a pothole causing the vehicle and it's occupants to jump violently. Sensitive to the movement, Sarada cried out.

"Aw, shh, shh, Midori-chan." The woman quickly rocked the baby quieting her. Immediately, Sarada calmed and resumed her fitful slumber.

******

"Huh?" Trunks started. There, he thought he'd felt Sarada's ki again, but then it quickly disappeared. "Sarada, where the hell are you squirt?" He squeezed his temples and sighed. "Papa will have my ass if I don't find you little 'Neechan." He chuckled humorlessly.

He flew over more ruined homes and businesses and spotted a soft yellow hued cloth on top of a hood of a smashed car. He flew flower for a better look. Landing softly on the ground he reached for the material.

It was one of Sarada's baby blankets Trunks recognized, but how did it get this far out unless…Trunks eyes widened his fingers clutching at the soft cotton material. Iie. 

Someone had her, or…or even worse…something took her. Dende only knew what kind of animals ran around loose in search for food. The forest wasn't far from here and surely the zoo was destroyed. 

Well, there wasn't any evidence blood or other bodily harm, but still…Iie. He couldn't think that way. The fact that had felt her ki moments ago was proof of that. Someone had her and he wasn't going to give up until he tracked them down.

*******

"Aw, Gumo, come on. It's ok. Bra-chan is a nice girl." Gohan tried convincing the still clinging Gumo around from around his neck. His efforts, though, were in vain.

"IIE! Want to stay with you 'Niichan!" The boy cried, tightening his grip around his older brother.

Gohan choked, "Gumo, you're going to suffocate your 'Niichan!" He said attempting to pull the boys arms from around his neck.

Bra laid a small hand on Gumo's back and rubbed soothingly. "Hey there little guy." She spoke softly. "Remember me? I'm so sorry I dropped you Gumo-chan. I didn't mean to, it was an accident." 

Though his frantic cries subsided to soft whimpers, he still clung to Gohan and wouldn't turn to face Bra.

"You must be hungry Gumo-chan." Bra tried another tactic, winking at Gohan. "You're 'Niichan needs to go into the tank so he can get better. You want him to get better don't you? Why don't we get you some food and clean clothes? While your 'Niichan heals up in the tank? Would you like that?"

Food? Gumo's stomach growled loudly at the mentioning of the word. He was hungry, but he didn't want to be away from his 'Niichan. What if he went away again? The blue haired girl, Bra, seemed nice enough, but…

"Go ahead Gumo," Gohan encouraged smiling down at him. "It's all right. Bra-chan will take care of you while I heal up in the big tank here. I won't be long. I promise."

Gumo finally pulled his face away from Gohan's neck and looked around at a smiling Bra. Then he looked back at Gohan. Well, if his 'Niichan trusted her, then he could too.

Slowly, Gumo pulled away from Gohan and turned with open arms towards Bra.

Gohan exhaled a sigh of relief and handed the little boy over to Bra and quickly began to remove his tattered dress shirt, shoes, socks and slacks, remaining in his white boxers unembarrassed, as he waited while Bra configured the regeneration tank to fit his needs.

With Gumo at her hip, Bra helped Gohan put on the oxygen mask then shut the door as he went in and activated the tank, also unaffected by Gohan's lack of address. Gohan and Videl had been like a third set of parents to her. The last thing on her mind was admiring Gohan's physique.

She gave the regeneration tank control panel and Gohan one last look see then left with Gumo for a bath and some food.

*******

"Hey!" Bra giggled. "Stop splashing me!" She splashed back at Gumo. The little boy giggled with hysterics. Bra smiled. It was good to see the little guy happy and laughing for a change, she mused.

"Ok, bath time is over. Now let's get you dressed up and get you something good to eat!"

"Yeah!" Splashed Gumo excitedly.

"Silly boy," said Bra wrapping a thick terry cloth towel around him. She ruffled his unruly hair with one end of it the material. "All right kiddo. Now you need something to wear." She said as she picked up the bundle.

"Where we going?" He asked wonderingly, his little face peaking from the space around his towel wrapped face.

"We're going to my 'Niichan Trunk's room. I think he still has some of his old baby clothes stored somewhere."

"Hai!" He smiled cutely in agreement.

*******

"Wow! You sure are packing those down Gumo-kun!" Marveled Bra as she watched Gumo devoured peanut butter and jelly sandwich after peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

Gumo paused only for a sec from his feast and gave Bra a peanut butter and jelly tooth filled grin. 

Bra ruffled his hair playfully and presumed to lean on one well elbow at the table and continued to watch Gumo. "Want some m--" She was cut off by the sound a distinct beeping. "Gumo! Your 'Niichan's ready!"

The little boy's eyes widened excitedly and he started clapping his hands. "'Niichan, 'Niichan, 'Niichan," he chanted around a mouthful of PB & J. 

"Here, drink this before we go," said Bra handing him a glass of cold chocolate milk. Gumo took it obediently and gulped the glass down without once taking a breath. Bra shook her head; the Saiya-jin stomach was something else. She quickly wiped Gumo's mouth with a damp napkin and carried him down to the lab.

*******

Trunks was able to follow Sarada's trail as far as Satan City before it stopped cold. For all he knew the person or people who had his baby sister could well be out of the country or up in the northern island and they were moving pretty fast.

With a resigned sigh, he lifted once more into the air and headed back to Capsule Corp. He and Bra would continue their search later. As much as he hated to postpone the investigation, Gohan needed their help right now.

*******

It was late by the time Gohan and Trunks had gathered together their loved one's bodies. Bra stood aside with Gumo in her arms while Trunks and Gohan finished with Goten's grave.

"It is done." Said Gohan softly as he knelt on one knee in front of the grave. Beside him was a small ivory box containing his beloved wife's ashes. Gohan slowly got up, box in hand and stepped back. After a few more moments he turned towards Bra and reached out his arms out for Gumo. 

The boy readily went to him, wrapping arms and legs around his older brother. Bra reluctantly let go of the little boy. 

"Domo arigato Trunks-chan, Bra-chan," Gohan nodded to the two other demi-Saiya-jins. "Gumo and I will leave now. Take care you two."

"Hai Gohan-chan," Said Trunks. 

"Don't ever forget us Gohan-san," said Bra softly.

"Hai," he nodded. "Take care," and flew away with Gumo, the little boy waived good-bye.

Bra watched the pair disappear in to sky then turned to her brother. She looked at the bundle wrapped in linen beside her brother. Vegeta's remains lying inside the wrap waiting to be buried along side his beloved wife Bulma behind Capsule Corp grounds. 

"We should go too," she whispered hoarsely. 

"Hai," nodded Trunks in agreement still looking in the direction of Gohan's flight. What are you up to Gohan? That's the way to Karen's Tower.

Trunks reluctantly dismissed his suspicions and turned his attentions back to his sister. He flung his father's body over one shoulder and wrapped his free arm around Bra's waist.

"Sa, ikimasho," he said soberly.

*******

Gohan stepped down quietly on the ivory marble floor; he looked around familiarizing himself once again with the surroundings of 'Kame's Place', now Dende's for about the past thirty years. With Gumo in tow, Gohan approached the center of the holy temple. From the shadows appeared a short green antennae figure, beside him a slightly taller, ebon, portly figure. Gohan acknowledged the two with a nod.

"Dende, Mr. Popo, it's been some time." Gohan said softly.

Gumo looked on at the pair with wide eyes.

"Hai Gohan-san," replied the Namekian Guardian in that soft gentle voice of his. He acknowledged Gumo with a friendly smile.

"It is a pleasure to see you again Gohan," said Mr. Popo.

Dende new why and Gohan had come to the temple and he also knew that Gohan struggled with what he wanted to ask. Sadly, it was out of Dende's power.

Finally, having chosen his words carefully Gohan said, "Dende…I need to know, can you create new Dragon Balls?"

The look of hope and desperation on his best friends face broke Dende's heart. He wanted to help, but the matter was out of his hands. A guardian could only do so much.

"Gomen…Gohan-san, but that is not possible," replied Dende sadly in that soft gentle voice.

Gohan clenched his eyes. He'd hoped against hope, but the outcome was as before.

"Doushite?" Gohan muttered through clenched teeth, utterly frustrated.

"Gomen nasai, Gohan-san, truly I am, but after Goku-san left with Shenlon, so too did the Dragon Balls I created when I became Chikyuu's Guardian after Kame-sama joined with Piccolo. To create new Dragon Balls, a new guardian must be put in place and frankly Gohan; there isn't anyone that would want to become a Guardian of Chikyuu. As I recall, your father had a tough time convincing any of the other Nameks to assume the role." Dende sighed. "I just happened to be your friend."

Gohan nodded resignedly. "You're right Dende. I- I just wish things could have been different." He said with an ironic smile. "I will go now Dende. It was good to see you again my friend and you too Mr. Popo." 

"Hai, it was good seeing you again Gohan and your brother too." Dende looked at Gumo curiously and the look hadn't escaped Gohan. He pondered over it for a moment but quickly dismissed it.

Mr. Popo nodded. "Please stop by again soon Gohan. We've missed you!"

With one final nod, Gohan levitated to the sky with Gumo and flew off to his home.

Mr. Popo turned to Dende, "Do you think the other's know?"

"Hai," said Dende. "Trunks is smart like his mother Bulma-san and clever like Vegeta-san. He would know that new Dragon Balls are not a realistic remedy."

"And if he comes here for answers about his sister?" Mr. Popo persisted.

"Then I would have to be frank and tell him that it is not within my jurisdiction to disclose that information. Such is the way of Guardians. I cannot change it or make concessions," replied Dende somberly. 

"Hai, Dende-sama. Let us hope that they find their way."

"Hai."

*******

The ceremony was quiet and short. Trunks and Bra buried their father along side their mother Bulma. They bowed their heads in a moment of silence then returned to Capsule Corp. 

Brother and sister discussed their other sibling in the kitchen over dinner.

"I can't eat Trunks. I'm sick with worry." Bra choked.

"I know Bra, but making yourself ill, isn't going to bring her back sooner," He gently chided. "And if I'm going to train you, you need to be fit and healthy, Hai?"

"Hai," she agreed. 

"All right then." He sat back in his chair, pushing back a stray lock of lavender hair behind his ear. "I have a plan to find Sarada."

"YOU DO?!" Bra's blue eyes brightened. She dropped her fork as she nearly jumped over the table.

Trunks flinched back fearfully. "H-Hai Bra-chan." He chuckled nervously. "I think that we need to go about this very differently from our…usual escapades," Trunks said seriously. "I mean, we're so used to the Dragon Balls fixing everything, it's not like that anymore."

Bra sat back in her seat. "_Hai_, Trunks-_kun_. What do you propose we do?" The fifteen year old looked up with old weary eyes.

"Do this the old fashion way. Offer a reward." He said matter of fact.

"A reward?" Bra looked skeptical.

"_Hai_. **Someone has Sarada in their possession and we ****are the richest family on all of Chikyuu, if we offered a reward to anyone who steps forward with information on her whereabouts, I am certain that we will have a large turn out." Trunks said confidently.**

Bra still seemed unconvinced. "But with people try to fraud us Trunks?" 

"I won't let that happen!" Trunks scowled looking a lot like his father.

Bra sighed, too tired to argue with her brother. All she cared about was finding her sister. "_Oi_, fine trunks. We'll do this as you say."

Trunks reached out for his sister's hand. "We'll find her Bra. We will." 

*******

Up in heaven, two figures looked down on the pair. 

"Do you think they will be all right?" The woman asked the other beside her.

"_Hai_ _onna_," the male said gruffly yet with tenderness and pulled her close. "They are our children. They carry our blood. They are strong. Of course they will get through this." He said gently against her blue crown of hair and planted a soft kiss.

The woman hugged the man closer and closed her eyes and prayed to the powers that be that her children be safe. 

*******

The trucker whistled to himself as he drove along the highway. He briefly thought about the woman and the baby he had dropped off not too long ago.

_ _

_~Ski resort, Nagano, that woman must come from old money_~ he thought dismissively.

Bored and not wanting to be alone with his thoughts, the man tuned on the radio…

_"We bring you this special report. Trunks Briefs and Bra Briefs of Capsule Corporation located in West Capital City and recognized all over the world are offering a reward for any information or leadings to the whereabouts of their seven month old sister Sarada Briefs, who yesterday was lost in the chaos that ensued during Godzilla's reign of terror this past week. Here is a brief description of the baby…"_

The trucker's eyes widened with recognition. 

It couldn't be… Images of the women he'd given a ride and the baby with her flashed in his mind. 

_Is that you're baby?_

_She is now._

"…Please citizens of Nihon, if you have any information contact Trunks or Bra Briefs at the Capsule Corporation in West Capital City…"

The trucker quickly swerved his vehicle around. If he'd hurried, he might be able to… "AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

So preoccupied with his thoughts, Nidai failed to see the other Truck coming in the opposite direction as he turned.

**END PART THREE**

** **

**************************************************

**End Notes: How bad was that? You can berate me through email if you'd like? Next time in Generations Come and Gone, we move forward 17 yrs.**

Once again, all questions and comments (NO Flames please) can be sent to [insane_dragon00@hotmail.com][1]

Please R/R ^_^

**Second Disclaimer**: I don not own or create the name Godzilla. Someone else does. Please don't sue!

**************************************************

**Japanese Terms:**

** **

Doushite: Why

Sa, ikimasho: Let's go

Akanbochan ('Bochan): Baby

_ _

   [1]: mailto:insane_dragon00@hotmail.com



End file.
